Back For Good
by susandragon01
Summary: The pull to return to his rest was a strong one, but he couldn't leave now, now that Eric and Nora were in danger; he would protect them until the end. As their maker, he would save them from the creature Bill had become, even if it meant it would change his ghostly status from dead to undead. Based off 6x01.


**A/N; another Godric-centered fic, based off 6x01**

**Spoilers if you haven't watched that episode!**

The building was burning down, crashing to the ground in giant chunks around them, yet Godric still managed to push himself through the empty Other Side-y space to help his children. The pull to return to his rest was a strong one, but he couldn't leave now, now that Eric and Nora were in danger. He would protect them until the end.

Still, his reappearance was faint, and even vampire eye sight was not yet able to perceive him or sense him in any way. He was silently following Pamela as she, Nora, and the rest of the humans and vampires collectively escaped The Authority.

As they darted down a dull grey corridor Godric caught a flash of his reflection in a glass window. His appearance surprised him, but not enough to make him stop running. He was dressed exactly as he had done a thousand years ago, when he had turned Eric and Nora. A simple pair of animal skin trousers (which were much cleaner than they had been back then) was all he wore. His hair had returned to its longer length and restyled into sharp black spikes. He didn't know how or why he appeared as he did, but he thought that maybe it could be because this was how Eric and Nora recognised him the easiest. Maybe they were thinking of him dressed like this; maybe that was what was helping resisting the pull of the Other Side easier than it had ever been before.

As they tumbled out of the building the group collectively ducked when the property exploded in a flash of glass and flames. A dark car pulled up, Eric in the driver's seat and Godric stood silently as he watched the company pour into the vehicle. He could have left then, knowing that they would be safe, that they would make it out, but he didn't, and a few seconds later when Bill suddenly appeared and slammed into the car, ripping Nora out of it, he was undeniably glad of his decision.

Bill held Nora around the throat in a choking hold. From inside the car Eric's fangs snapped out, and the vampires inside poised to help but none of them moved as Nora's position was too precarious. As the others stayed in their places, Godric approached Bill from behind, stalking him easily like so many of the humans he had before. Bill's eyes were scanning the area and his head tilted to the side as he listened to the space behind him, his grip on Nora's neck unrelenting. It was obvious he could sense there was another presence and Godric roughly pulled himself through enough of the veil for him to be seen.

Poised like a lion, he pounced, speedily yanking Nora from Bill's grasp and pushing her to safety in the direction of the car, before turning around to fight Bill. He snarled as Bill did the same, and they stalked around each other slowly. Godric heard Eric's gasp of breath and he made the mistake of meeting Eric's eyes in the wing mirror of the car. As soon as he did, Bill took his chance, sweeping Godric's feet out from under him in one strong sweep of his legs and catching him by his neck in a death grip, holding him high in the air.

It appeared that Bill was much more powerful than Godric had thought, as no others could touch him; he was a ghost. Others hands fell through him like he was made of fog. Although it was strange, as Bill gripped his hand tighter and squeezed, everywhere the blood that covered him touched he felt more stable, more fixed into this realm.

Godric snarled; his fangs elongating as he roughly took a hold of the arm Bill was holding him up by and snapped it in two, as if it were a twig. _'Nora! Get inside the car!'_ He ordered as Bill, his arm healing unnaturally quickly, took another swipe at him like wild cat. His moves were uncoordinated, as he was unused to such power, therefore putting Godric as the more experienced fighter.

He heard the car door slam closed as he used his vampire speed to jump out of the way as Bill charged at him. Even as he was fighting he could feel Eric's want of getting out of the car to come to his aid. 'Eric, _drive,_' he spoke, dodging another sweep. He took a punch to the shoulder and returned it with a rough bare footed kick to Bill's chest, which forced him back a few steps.

With 2000 years of vampire experience on his side, Godric was able to hold his own, even against this new Bill. He heard Eric whisper his name, but he didn't have time to concede to his wishes. As much as he wanted to see Eric and the others, he needed them safe. That was his priority. He spoke evenly as he powerfully jumped at Bill. 'Eric, as your maker _I command you to drive that car_.' As soon as he finished, he heard the engine turn over, and the sharp squeal of tires.

Godric hooked his legs around a startled Bill's waist as he landed on him, and quickly yanked the other back by his hair and poised his fangs above Bill's blood covered neck before biting harshly.

Bill was struggling wildly and the car was already half way down the road, but Godric wasn't about to let go. Immediately the rush of blood tasted different to anything he had ever tasted, felt better than anything he had experienced. The blood tasted of the sunlight and the darkness, of power and stability and just the pure _essence_ of life.

Godric's grip faltered the more he drank, he could feel something within himself changing and the sensation was as painful as it was refreshing. Bill took Godric's slackening grip to his advantage and he used his vampire strength to throw him off of him. Godric landed roughly on the concrete, his bare back scraping against the glass and wood splinters that littered the floor.

He stayed down on the ground as Bill advanced. He wanted to get up and fight, but he truly felt like he couldn't. He felt like a lead weight, and there was a sharp flare of pain in his chest before he doubled over in agony. He saw through half closed eyes as Bill regarded him, his face set in a snarl yet his eyes obviously curious. As Godric's pain intensified and began to feel even worse than it had on the roof of the Hotel Carmilla, Bill took a step back, before looking in the direction of where the black car had disappeared. The last thing Godric saw was Bill's blood soaked form shooting into the sky.

* * *

Godric blinked his eyes oven slowly, his heightened senses bringing in everything in a rush of information. The air smelt of ash and smoke, there was the faint raging on flames in the distance and the soft rushing of waves signalling there was a beach nearby.

He stood shakily and held his head in his hands as he looked down at the dry asphalt. Something was different, he could feel again. Feel everything. Eric's anger, surprise and sadness, Nora's gratitude and shock, faintly Pamela's own surprise and distantly another vampire's confusion. Pamela must have sired a new vampire.

He pulled his emotions in check and glanced in the direction of the disastrous fire that had destroyed more than half The Authority before springing into the air in one big leap, using his vampire powers to fly high into the clouds.

Godric felt as if there was a tension that had been removed from his very being, and he stopped short in the sky when he realised what it was. The Other Side; he couldn't feel its pull anymore. The veil that was trying to reclaim him had disappeared and everything felt surprisingly normal; refreshed, as if nothing had happened. As if he hadn't died at all.

Like he was back, _alive._

He took an unneeded inhalation of breath and resumed his flight through the dark clouds, heading for the sound of water. It didn't take long, he was always fast at flying, and soon he was landing softly on the gritty beach. He sat and crossed his legs, looking out towards the unruly sea as he heard a familiar car pull to a stop not far behind.

There were two immediate door slams, but he kept his attention focused on the sea, only moving once footsteps paused behind him. He uncoiled his legs and stood slowly, turning in a small circle to face the two vampires behind him.

As Godric looked up into the disbelieving yet happy faces of his children, he smiled. This time he was here to stay.

**A/N; Let me know what you think! Is it worth another chapter?**


End file.
